Ce moment tant attendu
by Alyssa7
Summary: Tout commence lors du bal de noël de la 5e année d'étude de Harry. Ce soir-là, il se passera quelque chose (on gachera pas le punch non plus!) auquel Harry ne s'attendait pas! Chapitre Unique! Toute mignon!


Autrefiction  
  
Ce moment tellement attendu  
  
Note de l'auteur: Comme vous pourrez le voir, dans cette petite histoire, on se retrouve parfois avec l'opinion de Harry et parfois avec celle d'Hermione. Vous verrez, à vous de vous démêler. Bon alors faites-moi des reviews svp.  
  
Disclamer: Tous les persos son à J.k.R. , excepté quelques uns de mon inventions.  
  
La nuit était tombée depuis peu et sous cette nuit hivernale, Poudlard ressemblait à un château de conte de fée. C'était Noël et pour l'occasion, Dumbledore avait décidé de faire un bal comme l'année précédente. On avait accroché des centaines de petites lumières blanches à l'extérieur et elles se confondaient très bien dans le paysage, doré par la couche de neige qui recouvrait le sol. Cela ne faisait qu'ajouter magie au décors. À l'intérieur, un air de fête régnait et une un grande majorité des élèves semblaient bien s'amuser. On pouvait en observer qui dansaient ou qui parlait aux tables. Des Serdaigles accompagnés de Griffondors ou de Poufsoufles et même de Serpentards parfois. Mais cela était plus rare. Il n'y avait qu'à cette table que certains élèves semblaient ne pas s'amuser autant que les autres. La musique était joué par les "Sister's Bazard" un groupe très branché et se faisait parfois très rapide alors que d'autre fois plus langoureuse. Les robes volaient dans tous les sens, tous les unes plus belles que les autres. Personne ne se souciait du danger qui était maintenant à leurs portes, depuis le 24 juin dernier. Déjà, plusieurs morts avaient été déclaré et la société des sorciers étaient sur un état d'alerte. Mais ce bal avait ôté les soucis de la tête des jeunes et insouciants élèves de Poudlard. Même Harry était un peu moins tourmenté. Il semblait bien s'amuser et parlait allègrement avec Ron. Depuis quelques temps, il avait semblé beaucoup plus vieux et avait acquéri beaucoup de maturité vu ce qu'il portait sur ses épaules depuis les derniers évènements. Mais il y avait tout de même une élève qui au bout de la table s'ennuyait un peu. Hermione ne cessait de jeter des regards à son jus de citrouille. Elle était venu accompagné de Dean qui avait été le premier à l'inviter. Elle avait beaucoup changé durant l'été, elle avait pris des formes et avait bien grandi, ce qui lui avait fait acquérir une certaine popularité. Elle regardait autour d'elle pour voir qui était accompagné de qui. Elle remarqua que Pavarati était venu en compagnie de Seamus et ne cessait de glousser en regardant Lavande qui se tenait près d'elle avec son cavalier Frederick Avarati, le nouveau capitaine des Serdaigles et nouvelle coqueluche de l'école. Ensuite il y avait Ron en compagnie de Maryssa une Poufsoufle de cinquième année et qui était assez jolie en son genre. Neville accompagné comme toujours par Ginny. Évidemment ces deux-là étaient bien fait pour s'entendre. De l'autre côté elle remarqua seulement que Drago était encore venu avec Pansy. Puis elle revint à sa table et vit Harry. Il était venu seul. Elle croyait même qu'il n'avait pas demandé à Cho de l'accompagner. Tout le monde savait qu'il avait le béguin pour elle, mais il était quand même seul. Probablement parce qu'il se sentait responsable de la mort de Cédric, ancien petit copain de la Serdaigle. Ce n'était pas de sa faute s'il était mort, mais il ne voulait pas en entendre parler. Hermione se disait que ce qu'il avait fait était juste et loyal et qu'il avait fait preuve de courage comme toute les autres fois où il s'était retrouvé dans des situations semblables. Et une bonne partie des élèves pensaient comme elle. Puis, elle prit compte du mal de tête qui la tiraillait et décida d'aller prendre l'air.  
  
-Dean je sort!  
  
-Hum,hum, lui répondit-il la bouche pleine de petits gâteaux.  
  
Elle mis une cape sur ses épaules et se dirigea vers le parc de Poudlard. Les jardins avaient été aménagé de façon à ce qu'on puisse se promener au travers des bosquets et des fleurs blanches qui avait poussée pour l'occasion, même si l'on était en pleine hiver. Des petites fontaines et des bancs avait été déposés à quelques endroits stratégiques pour permettre de s'assoire et de contempler le paysage qui s'offrait à eux. Elle décida de se perdre parmi les chemins qui lui étaient offerts, et déboucha dans un endroit magnifique. Elle avait été conduite à l'intérieur d'un cercle formé de mur de haie et où il y avait plusieurs petits arbres de fleurs blanches. Un banc avait été installé face au lac gelé, où l'on avait jeté un sort pour qu'au milieu, il en sorte un jet d'eau puissant comme d'une magnifique fontaine. Elle arriva pour s'asseoir, mais quelqu'un y était déjà. Elle s'avança et son c?ur fit un bond lorsqu'elle reconnut qui y était déjà assit.  
  
-Harry? Se risqua-t-elle.  
  
Il se retourna et lui adressa petit sourire. Elle ne s'attendait pas à le voir ici. Il avait dû sortir pendant qu'elle était perdue dans ses pensées tout à l'heure. Il se tassa, lui laissant ainsi une place pour s'asseoir. Elle comprit et alla près de lui, regarder ce magnifique spectacle qui s'offrait à ses yeux.  
  
Harry la regardait pour la millième fois de la soirée. Depuis quelques semaines, il se posait plusieurs questions. Quand il voyait Hermione, il se sentait étrange, ce n'était plus comme avant. Au début il se disait que c'était parce qu'il tenait à elle et puis avec tous les dangers auxquels ils faisaient face maintenant, il avait peur de la perdre comme c'était une très bonne amie. Puis, lorsqu'elle avait accepté d'allé au bal avec Dean, il avait ressenti une pointe de jalousie et ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Ce n'était que son amie après tout. Puis il avait comprit qu'il la considérait plus que comme une simple amie. Il l'aimait. Il n'avait pas ressenti de sentiments aussi intenses pour quelqu'un, même pas pour Cho. Ce n'était qu'un simple attirance. Alors qu'Hermione, il aurait voulu la protéger de tout, lui éviter toute souffrance. Il tenait à elle comme à personne d'autre et aurait voulu la serrer contre son c?ur. Qu'est-ce qu'elle était belle sous les rayons de la lune. Il trouvait qu'elle ressemblait à une princesse des milles et une nuits. Elle avait revêtu une magnifique robe en tissu bordeaux, qui dessinait très bien ses formes. Elle avait lissée ses cheveux et avait déposé de petites fleurs rouges et blanches près des oreilles. Elle était splendide. Il ne se lasserait pas de la regarder. Puis il remarqua qu'elle grelottait légèrement. Elle n'avait pas mis une cape très chaude sur ses épaules et il se colla un peu plus contre elle pour l'empêcher d'avoir froid. Elle sentait bon, et il ne pouvait se sentir mieux que dans cette position.  
  
Hermione avait été surprise du fait que Harry se soit approché d'elle pour créer de la chaleur, mais ne refusa pas cette marque. Elle se disait pourtant de ne pas se faire d'illusion, que ce n'était que pour créer une certaine chaleur face à ce froid qui lui glaçait les membres. Elle savourait chaque contact avec lui. Depuis déjà quelques mois, elle avait développé un amour à sens unique envers cet ami qui ne semblait pas pour le moins intéressé. Harry aussi avait beaucoup changé durant l'été et elle n'avait pu que le remarquer. Il avait grandi et était désormais plus bâti. Ses yeux étaient toujours d'un vert aussi électrisants, et ses cheveux n'en demeurait pas moins impossible à coiffer. Mais il était beau et c'était comme cela qu'elle l'aimait. Elle admirait sa force, son courage, sa facilité à garder son sang-froid devant le danger et à aider quiconque en avait besoin. Malgré le contact de la peau d'Harry sur la sienne elle continuait d'avoir de petits grelottements. Mais ils n'étaient pas nécessairement dû au froid, mais plutôt au fait qu'elle se sentait étrangement bien aux côtés de celui qu'elle aimait.  
  
Harry avait remarqué qu'Hermione continuait de trembler, et aurait bien voulu la prendre dans ses bras pour l'en empêcher. Mais comment le faire sans avoir à dévoiler ses sentiments. Il n'avait pas peur de dévoiler ce qu'il ressentait, mais il ne voulait pas tout gâcher entre lui et elle, si ce n'était pas réciproque.  
  
- Bel endroit, pour les amoureux, dit-elle en le faisant sortir de ses pensées.  
  
-Effectivement, dit-il en se disant silencieusement qu'il devait se contrôler. Ses lèvres, si parfaites l'attiraient tellement à ce moment qu'il lui fallait tous ses effort pour ne pas subir à ses tentations. Puis elle continua.  
  
- J'imagine qu'un jour tu viendras ici accompagné, Harry.  
  
-Tu as probablement raison, répondit-il, une idée derrière la tête.  
  
-Qui plus est, avec Cho! Du moins je te le souhaite, mentit-elle.  
  
-Oh, peut-être, mais pour l'instant, ce n'est pas avec elle que je voudrais être ici! Dit-il d'une voix qui se voulait tendre au creux de son oreille. Elle se retourna et le regarda bien droit dans les yeux.  
  
-Mais je croyais que.  
  
Il déposa son doigt devant ses lèvres et approcha de plus en plus sa tête de la sienne, jusqu'à ce que leur lèvres se touche successivement et qu'elle entre en contact. Elle ne réalisait pas tout à fait ce qui se passait, mais se laissait faire. Ils s'éloignèrent alors l'un de l'autre et se regardèrent droit dans les yeux.  
  
-Hermione, je t'aime, et rien ne me fera changer d'avis.  
  
Ses yeux étaient maintenant devenus humide tellement elle était heureuse. En guise de réponse, elle passa ses bras autour de son coup et lui rendit son baiser. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques heures, blotti l'un contre l'autre, à se caresser et savourer leur amour. 


End file.
